This invention related to an axle mounting arrangement and more particularly to an axle mounting arrangement therefore that allows an axle to be mounted to a single size frame at different locations along the frame.
In the manufacture of a vehicle, the vehicle""s construction and design is oftentimes a by-product of the functional specifications required of the vehicle in question. The aforementioned functional specifications typically drive such physical parameters as frame size, wheelbase, etc.
Conventional methods for providing a vehicle with varying wheelbases typically require the frame to be especially constructed to match the wheelbase requirements. However, sometimes it is desirable to use a single-size frame for different vehicle models. In such cases, it would be beneficial and economical to provide a means to couple axle assemblies to these frames with a minimum of frame modification, while providing the vehicle with a variety of wheelbase configurations.
One prior art example which teaches variable wheelbase configurations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,196 which issued on Nov. 7, 1972 to Edward W. Krutis. In this design, the longitudinal position of an oscillating steer axle may be adjusted by use of a cap screw acting on a bearing cap. xe2x80x9cTighteningxe2x80x9d turns of the cap screw produce a resultant force on the cap, thereby longitudinally translating the steer axle, relative to the frame, until the opposing bearing contacts a stationary spacer. While this design may be adequate for its intended purpose of adjusting the bearings, the fact that it is used on axles which are not coupled to drive lines may hinder its application on these types of vehicles.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, an axle mounting arrangement is provided for mounting an axle assembly to the frame of a vehicle having a front axle, a rear axle, a forward portion and a rearward portion. The axle mounting arrangement has a plurality of attachment structures provided on the frame, and at least one support structure for coupling the axle assembly with the attachment structures at different locations along the frame.
In another aspect of the present invention, an axle mounting system for providing a frame of a vehicle with multiple wheelbase configurations is provided for a vehicle having a rear axle assembly having differential housing trunnions. Provided is a curvilinear front support structure adapted for supporting the rear axle assembly, a substantially linear rear support structure adapted for supporting the rear axle assembly, and a plurality of fasteners for coupling the front support structure and the rear support structure with the frame.